


Keeping the Other Company

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Easter Egg for sidhe_uaine42 who prompt was--I'd like an Easter/Passover Egg with the boys dealing with a mysterious box that contains either kittens or puppies that were left near HQ. The other members of UNCLE could be included if desired.</p>
<p>Illya has a surprised fall into his hands and deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Other Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_uaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidhe_uaine42).



 

 Keeping each other company

Illya and Napoleon were taking advantage of the warm day to walk from their apartments to headquarters.   Talking about nothing important, they found the walk relaxing and pleasant.  Suddenly Napoleon realized his partner was no longer by his side.  Looking back, he found him bending over a small box. 

“What are you doing?”  Napoleon asked as he approached the Russian.

“I was checking out a noise that I heard.  Look what someone left to die.”

Looking in the meowing box, Napoleon glanced at Illya.

“What are you going to do with them?  We do have a meeting in an hour.”

“You go ahead.   I will be there on time.”  Illya said while grabbing the box and heading back toward his apartment.

“You didn’t answer my question.  What are you going to do with them?”

“I will see that they are taken care of, do not worry.”

Napoleon turned back toward headquarters.  “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he said shaking his head.  Something told him, Illya taking care of it would involve him.

A few days later, Napoleon stopped by Illya’s apartment. Receiving no answer to his knock, he used his key to open Illya’s door.

As he was about to step into the room, Illya yelled.  

“Close the door immediately. I am busy.  What did you need?.”

Slipping in, Napoleon closed the door quickly. Seeing a group of baskets on the couch, he asked.  “Illya, what are you going to do with those Easter baskets?”

“ Illya was pulling a pet bed out from under the couch and replacing an escaping kitten inside with the sleeping ones.  

“What do you plan to do with them?  I thought you were going to turn them over to Humane Society?”  Napoleon asked knowing where this was going.

“I am planning to find them homes where they will be loved after what happened to them.   Now you can either leave or help me.”

“I know I’m going to regret this,” Napoleon said looking at the baskets on the couch.  “Where are you going to find homes for them?”

“Well, I spoke to Mr. Waverly. He said I could bring them in headquarters and see if anyone wants one.  He even asked for two for his grandchildren.”

“So you figure that by putting them in the Easter baskets, people might be more willing to adopt them?  Wait, you only have ten baskets. I thought there were twelve kittens..”

“I am happy to see your counting skills are so accurate. Will you place the baskets into the box over there?”  ‘

“Illya, why are there only ten baskets?”

“Mr. Waverly’s two kittens will share one.”

“That still leaves one short.”

Illya mumbled. “The runt is too small to give away.” 

“You’re planning on keeping her, aren’t you?”

“Are you going to help me or not?”  Then a sly grin appeared on Illya’s face.  “You know women love kittens.  I bet you could get a few phone numbers if not dates out of this.”

…..

 “That’s the last one.”  Illya handed the basket to a secretary, Lisa, from accounting, and looked at his partner who was managing a date for that night.

“I’m sure she will enjoy a quiet night with us.  See you at seven.”  Napoleon winked at Alice then he caught up to his partner.

“Thank you for your help Napoleon.” 

“You’re welcome.   It was very beneficial,” waving the phone numbers he had collected.  “I mean for the kittens.  They all have homes.” 

“And how many dates did acquire through helping me?”

“A gentleman never tells.   I’ll see you in the morning. I’m going to stop by Lisa’s tonight to make sure her little one is settled.”

…..

Illya headed home.  As he opened the door, a little fluff ball attacked his feet.  “Come little one,” picking her up.  “It is just us tonight.”  With that, Illya laid on the couch with the kitten on his chest, each keeping the other company.

 

 


End file.
